Golden in the Sky
by Recycled Writer
Summary: How Yoruichi and Urahara met. Frist Fic! No Flames!


Golden in the Sky

**(A/N): Well I got this from listing to 'When the Day Met the Night' by Panic at the Disco. (Yes, I did spell it right they dropped the '!' from their name now). My iPod is jammed full of their songs now, and I listen to this on repeat for over an hour while doing Spanish homework and this is what I got. Flames will be used to make 'Perro Calientes' because I haven't had dinner yet, and they taste better on a fire.**

**I don't own Bleach…or Panic at the Disco for that matter**

(0-0-0)

There were many theories on how Urahara and Yoruichi had met, some said that it was a captains meeting, while other said it was because he was part of her squad before. Yet some said it was fate. Though no matter how others said they met the couple will always remember that summer in the Soul Society.

(0-0-0)

He could feel the wounds from the guard's swords bleeding more and more as he raced away from the streets. His breathing was become heavy and labored but he wouldn't dare turn around to see if they were still perusing him. Kisuke turned quickly around the next corner and stopped to catch his breath. He winced feeling the sting of the fresh wounds, just then he heard a voice shout "There's the punk! After him!" Sighing the game of chasing him begun again. Now he was truly wondering why he had gone and stolen that apple in the first place. Urahara looked around to see if he knew at all where he was at, but all he saw where big white walls seeming to belong to a castle, but he knew of no castles that existed in the Soul Society. He turned his head sharply and to his surprise the guard's where gaining speed on him, 'Crap, should have know this was going to happen! Damn stomach! Why do I have to be so hungry all of the time!'. That's when salvation came to him in the form of a bush; he ducked under it escaping the guard's fierce hands. Distracted by the thought of winning this game, he tripped over his feet and landed down right smack on his face.

(0-0-0)

She sighed as the stuffiness of the outfit she was wearing seemed to just choke her. The ribbons and the frills wasn't her taste but her mothers. She would much rather just walk around in nothing, but this meeting was important. Yoruichi remember he mother giving her a pep-talk before this, 'Don't do anything stupid! This man is a very rich noble and a very handsome one at that. Please my dear Yorui-chan don't mess this up. With luck you could end marrying this man'. All she had was one word 'Yuck!' The man had to be at least in his hundreds, with wrinkles and all. The worst thing is he was a pervert; the whole time he would talk to her he was looking at her chest. Yoruichi was so glad now that he was gone and she could be alone in her garden. She sighed, oh how noble life was cruel. Just as she sat under the green trees that had been planted, a blonde headed boy just shot into her garden and fell. Oh what luck she did have!

(0-0-0)

"…Ello? Kid? Are you alright?" was the first thing Kisuke heard as he awoke from his little 'nap'. "Ugh" was the only sound he could make to signal that he was alive. "Well, at least it isn't another dead body I'll have to hide." Opening his eyes he saw that he rescuer was a pretty, no pretty was an understatement, beautiful woman. "Oh man, Oh man! I am so dead!" he said shaking his head. "What! What's the problem?" she asked "Does something hurt?!" Kisuke sighed, "Nope I must be dead to have such a beautiful angel here to take care of little old me." She snorted and stood up leaving him alone on the white marble bench. Feeling a little sorry, Urahara leaped off of the bench and started to look for his angel. That's when he finally got a look around of where he was at; it was a break taking sight. Kisuke was stunned into silence at the seer number of plants and flowers that where all in one place. The colors going from a deep aqua to the lightest shade of yellows, and the other colors too purple, white, pink, and too many to count. After he had his eyes upon that for a little while he set off to find the girl that had saved him. It only took a minute before he found her under the green umbrella trees drinking tea. He sat downed and join her at the table, "Looking I'm sorry for whatever I said that offended you". Just then yellow eyes were caught in green eyes, and then time seemed to stop. "I wasn't mad at you" she sighed "And I accepted your apology, too". Kisuke had to drag himself away from her eyes before asking "If I'm not being to rude may I ask your name? My lady." He said giving her a goofy bow. Yoruichi giggled but bowed back, "Yoruichi Shihouin, my good man. But shouldn't a man always tell a lady his name first?". "Kisuke Urahara, my lady. But I didn't know a noble could be so friendly." Yoruichi walked back to the bench and sat down and beckoned him over, "Not all of us nobles are the same" was all she said. Kisuke walked over and sat down next to her. Minutes passed before he whispered "What are we looking at into her ear". Urahara's hot breath tickled her ear, "The sunset, dummy" she stated turning his head to face the setting sun. For the second time today this complete stranger had taken his breath away, this time he was looking at her face in the light of the almost gone sun. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered "You really are as beautiful as an angel, Yoruichi" he whispered. With those words spoken and bond was set between the two, for years and years to come.

**Fin**


End file.
